Scared
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: I'm back! Finally. I got inspired last night, so I decided to write a cutesy, little Yamori. That's Cody and Matt, for those of you who don't know. Basically, Cody gets really scared and Matt is there to comfort him. R&R please.


HW: Ah, AlexPG13 inspired me to write a Yamori, so I did. LiLVarajon, you're on.

LiLVarajon: You've got it. HW doesn't own Digimon. The day she does is the day she gets sleep *snicker, snicker*.

HW: Thanks, LVJ. Crush my dreams. The whole reason I don't get sleep is because I stay up so late writing this stuff!

LiLVarajon: Shout outs to Dreamer4, Dark Gamer, Light Gamer, EeyoreP, Knight, Quisonito, Fallen angel of Hope, Wolfie, Immia, and Hikari Silver. Special dedication to AlexPG13 for inspiration.

HW: Thank you!

LiLVarajon: This is a Yamori. That's Cody and Matt. Cody's scared and no one will comfort him. So Matt does. Short, sappy, little fluffball. Enjoy. R&R please.

HW: Right. And here's Scared by LiLVarajon.

~~~~~~~~

**__**

Scared

By: Hopeful Writer

Dictated by: LiLVarajon

The rain pattered down against the roof of the cave. 'Oh, why won't it stop?' Cody Hida demanded silently. 'And why doesn't anyone understand?' All the other kids had scoffed at his fear of rain, laughing it off like everything else he tried to make them aware of.

*FLASHBACK*

The rain began to fall, and Cody shivered. "Can we stop?" he begged. "I don't like the rain."

TK turned around to the younger boy. "Don't worry about it, Cody. We'll stop soon. The rain's nothing to be scared of."

"Unless you're a coward," Davis chimed in, earning reproachful look from both TK and Kari.

Sora caught Cody's eye. "Relax, Cody. We're all a little jumpy about spending the night in a strange place. It's nothing new."

"No boogie-men here," Tai joked from the head of the line. The other digidestined laughed.

"Are you scared?" Kari wondered, noticing that Cody didn't laugh along with them.

Cody was about to respond when he noticed Davis miming a chicken behind the girl. "No," the younger boy replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

Cody hung his head in mild defeat. "I'm fine, Kari. Don't worry about me."

"Here's a cave!" TK called from the front.

Cody allowed a small sigh of relief escape his lips. It went unnoticed to all, except one.

*END FLASHBACK*

'Rain is so bleak,' Cody realized, as he thought about the thing he so utterly loathed. 'Why does it really have to rain? Besides the whole water factor, I mean. There has to be another way.'

Cody then realized how foolish that sounded, even in his head. So deep in thought was he that he didn't notice a familiar blond watching his every move.

Matt sat next to Cody. "What's the matter, kid?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Cody answered, but Matt saw right through it.

"Uh huh," he retorted dryly. "And I'm the queen of England (A/N - do they use that expression in Japan?). What's really wrong?"

"Oh, you'll just laugh like the rest of them."

"No, I won't. Try me."

"I'm scared," Cody whimpered, unable to get the words, "I'm fine," out again.

"Of the rain?" Matt did not intend to poke fun, but he was really surprised. Cody nodded miserably. "Oh, well I can solve that."

"You can?" Now the young brunette was intrigued.

"Follow me." Matt pulled the little boy off the ground and called to the others that they were going out for a while.

"Be careful!" Tai warned. "With Joe, Izzy, and Mimi already missing, we can't afford to lose many more people."

"Don't worry, Tai. We can take care of ourselves."

"Right." With that, Tai went back to the argument he was having with TK over what game system kicked butt.

The rain was almost gone as Matt led Cody to a little spot among the trees. "Look," Matt whispered, ashamed of ruining the serenity. So Cody looked. And when he did, the light reflected off the mist in such a way that several tiny rainbows were formed.

Cody gasped in a breath. "It's beautiful," he mumbled, careful not to ruin the moment.

Matt, a much more daring person than Cody, leaned down to the boy's level and kissed him, full on the lips. Cody, who would once have been repulsed at the idea of kissing anyone, especially another boy, found himself sucked into the kiss's power. For that brief moment, he wasn't afraid anymore. As they parted, Matt was suddenly abashed. "Cody," he began, "I hope to heaven that you're gay."

Cody was puzzled for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that. To Matt, the silence was almost unbearable. Yet he waited it out bravely, steeling himself for rejection. But Cody surprised him.

"I am now," the small boy told his friend, no, BOYfriend. Matt let out a whoop of delight before picking up Cody and swinging him around like a doll. Cody whimpered softly, but happily, no longer scared of the rain.

~~~~~~~~

HW: Great job for such a short period of time to write it. A little on the sappy side, though.

LiLVarajon: Yeah. Well, please review. Flames allowed, criticism appreciated, compliments worshipped. Warning about flames: you will be laughed at for your flame. So go ahead, give it your best shot. YOU WILL BE LAUGHED AT!

HW: Well, that's all for now. Until next time, this is Hopeful Writer, signing out.

§LaTa§ -- HW

()()

(. .) -- bunny snowman

( )


End file.
